time for chaos
by squall seawave
Summary: sailor pluto attack any chaos magnet, she created an enemy in one of those attacks and her las hope another chaos magnet: ranma saotome could the senshi of time trust him or she is going to destroy him?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon  
  
A big thanks to my wonderful prereader "hells angel", who help me to correct the grammar of my story  
  
Author notes: I am writing a new fic, I should probably just quit now but I think this is a good plot, based on a dream I recently had. This is the infamous Sailor Moon/Ranma crossover. I haven't decided about the pairings yet, but I am pretty sure it isn't going to be Ranma/Akane, Rei/Usagi, or Ranma/Usagi, so don't expect those pairings.  
  
Time for chaos  
  
A woman is floating in an unknown place where time does not exist. The only two things in existence there are the woman and the purple mist surrounding her. She is extremely upset, and begins to generate an aura of pure hatred. Soon a wormhole begins to take shape. But as soon as she started thinking about finally getting out, instead of thinking about the hatred coursing through her veins, the wormhole closed.  
  
"Soon Pluto", she seethed "Soon I will have my revenge against you, you green haired demon" she grumbled, her anger growing with every word. "For four hundred years I have been planning. My power is greater now, soon I will break free from my confinement and you.....will.....PAY!!!" she screamed, forming a bigger aura that began to shred the reality of the void.  
  
Meanwhile Setsuna woke up with a major headache. Normally she was ready for any headache because the time gates tend to warn about every change in history, but this was a different kind of pain. She had only felt this kind of pain once before in her life. Four hundred years ago when a chaos nexus appeared. She was a nice person, but she was also a threat to Crystal Tokyo. Because of this sailor Pluto had to eliminate her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kyoko was a very powerful priestess. She began to attract problems, such as demons, and powerful beings. They were always chasing her, so she was always in trouble.  
  
Kyoko was relaxing in a field, for once she was actually having a peaceful day, not even Kikyo had shown up. She let her long brown hair flow loosely in the wind. She looked beautiful in her white and red kimono. Suddenly somebody appears behind her.  
  
"You are a threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo. In the name of Pluto I will punish you" Sailor Pluto said while striking a pose.  
  
'Why can I not have one peaceful day without some psycho out running for my blood.' Kyoko wondered. She began to charge a ward. A normal ward from any other priestess wouldn't do any damage to the sailor senshi, but Kyoko's wards were a lot more powerful. They were capable of eliminating a mid level demon, so it was no surprise that Pluto cried out in pain when the ward touched her body.  
  
Fortunately Sailor Pluto had the advantage of more magical power and got free of the ward. She then began one of her forbidden attacks. One that was banned by herself because if misused, it could change the flow of time, mixing past, present and future. This could then result in the destruction of the dream of Crystal Tokyo and cause a major disaster, just short of destroying the planet. But Pluto didn't care, the only thing she was focused on right now was destroying her target.  
  
"TIME PARADOX DOME(1)" she screamed. As soon as the words left her mouth, time began to distort around the priestess. She began to dissolve, but something unexpected by both parties happened. A demon attacked from above! So instead of being killed, the priestess was transported to the void. A place without time or needs, but Pluto was unaware of this, for she had fainted from the strain that comes with using her forbidden attack.  
  
End flashback  
  
Setsuna remembered very clearly how powerful she was during her battle with the senshi. She shivered, she didn't even want to think about how powerful she could have become if she had lived longer. Setsuna then disappeared in a vortex. The outers were not bothered by this. She was always going from place to place keeping the future in check.  
  
Time gates  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared and began to track the new chaos nexus. She was sure she could contain it before it was too late. The images began to focus and a boy with a pigtail could be seen. He was battling with three other people, a boy with a yellow bandana, a boy in a kendo uniform and a boy with glasses.  
  
"When are you going to leave me alone!? I am tired of this! SHIRYU SHOTEN HA!" he screamed and a whirlwind emerged. shortly after the only conscious person on the battlefield was Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Interesting, looks as though he would be powerful enough to take on a senshi, maybe two at a time" Setsuna thought. Meanwhile somebody else appeared in the battlefield. It was a face that Setsuna hated. At least she escaped from him intact, even if she did come to find that she no longer had the same amount of clothes.  
  
"what a haul, what a haul" Happosai said. Then Ranma interrupted him with a kick that dropped all the stolen panties. "My silky darlings" he screamed, while all the mob of women behind him took their respective undergarments back. "Ranma it is time to teach you to respect your master" he said and began to generate a battle aura.  
  
"Good, I have been wanted to test this attack for along time." Ranma said, while gathering his ki. As soon as the aura was powerful enough, he shot the blast. "HIMITSU NO NEMURI OOKAMI (2)" he screamed. The blue ball of ki that emerged began to form into a tornado. Hapossai was blown into the air where the ki blast proceeded to follow him and explode on the old master. Ranma almost fell from the exhaustion that hit him after that attack. It was a good attack because it was so powerful, but it used a lot of ki.  
  
Pluto took that as her cue to attack. She figured that with him weakened like that he shouldn't be a problem. "For being a threat to Crystal Tokyo, in the name of Pluto, I will punish you" Sailor Pluto said with a pose.  
  
"Great! Now a cheerleader is out for my blood" Ranma thought. "Look lady, if you have a problem, or you are a new fiancé, you should go to talk with Genma Saotome!" Ranma screamed, he was tired and he didn't need another of his father schemes to blow up in his face.  
  
Pluto's eyebrow twitched one, two, three times. Was he for real? He didn't consider her a threat. No, he actually had the nerve to call her his fiancé. "Actually, I am looking for YOU, Ranma Saotome. You are a threat to Crystal Tokyo and I must eliminate you" she stated and took a battle stance.  
  
"What the hell? That is an advanced stance. And she is radiating power on par with cologne. She isn't going to be a pushover, I must take this seriously." And he began to gather his battle aura.  
  
Meanwhile in the void  
  
"Finally, the barrier is weak enough, I only need to push it a bit more and I will be free. HAHAHAHA". She began generating a battle aura, and the rift in reality began to grow.  
  
Nerima again  
  
The fact that anything was out of the ordinary went unnoticed by the two combatants.  
  
Pluto frowned; he was skilled and very powerful. 'This is bad', Pluto thought. 'He is a chaos nexus, I am suppose to eliminate him. What is even worse, he seems to be just playing with me!'  
  
The truth was, Ranma wasn't playing. 'She is really taking a lot out of me,' he thought. 'She is more difficult to beat than Ryoga, Taro and Herb all put together. I need to use my new attack.' He knew it was dangerous to use such a powerful attack with such little power, but he had no choice. "Himitsu no Nemuri Ookami!"  
  
Pluto became extremely worried. 'Great, I didn't think he had enough energy to perform that attack.' She had seen him use that attack against Hapossai and wasn't sure what it could do to her. She had to do something fast. "TIME PARADOX DOME" she screamed.  
  
The rift in reality was bigger than it ever had been before, and that was when the attacks collided. There was a blinding flash and a block of the Nerima district disappeared without a trace. When it began to rain only one person was visible: a woman who was currently unconscious.  
  
At the same time the rift of the reality became so big that the woman escaped from her prison. She was no longer a priestess. But now she was something evil. The time she spent in the void twisted her mind and she gave herself a new name. "Beware Pluto, because you cannot escape of the rage of Chaos Lady(3)" she said.  
  
(1)&(2) These attacks are fictional, they do not exist in the series. (3)I don't know if that character exists but in my fic is a complete new character. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon  
  
A big thanks to my wonderful prereader "hells angel", who help me to correct the grammar of my story  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Setsuna woke up feeling groggy. The battle was hard and she was really tired. She tried to sense if Ranma was still alive. She only sensed some strange power far away, but it vanished after a moment. Fortunately there wasn't anybody near that block, but still she thought that was a dangerous move to use in a city.  
  
Setsuna was so tired, she needed to rest, so she teleported up to her room. Fortunately everyone was already asleep.  
  
Ranma woke up early feeling very sore. "Looks like I won." He mumbled, rising from the water. When he got up he began to look around. "But where the hell am I?"  
  
Meanwhile a certain little black pig in Nerima sneezed and had an immense desire to ask Nabiki how to sue someone.  
  
Ranma rose from the bathtub and began to search for his clothes. But among the garments in the closet, he only found women business suits, a green and clearly feminine bathrobe and some casual women's clothes. "Great, they took my clothes," he muttered angrily and grabbed a towel, "better get out of here before anybody comes."  
  
He was about to leave the room when a girl about thirteen or fourteen years old caught him. "What are you doing in Setsuna-mama's room?" She asked cutely. Ranma, thinking it wouldn't be very pleasant to be attacked by a cute girl, decided to not answer.  
  
Hotaru became curious. "This boy doesn't seem to be dangerous. Why is he in Setsuna's room?" She thought about it for a moment and then came upon another realization. "And why doesn't he have any clothes on?"  
  
"Better distract her from the subject," he thought, "hey, can you lend me some clothes; I need to go to the school." Ranma said, while waving his arm in front of a pensive Hotaru.  
  
"Hmmmm, I think Haruka-papa might have some clothes that you can borrow" Hotaru replied and then entered Haruka's room.  
  
Ranma was waiting on the stairs looking at pictures when it sank in. "I can't believe it. I am in Ten'ou Haruka's house. I talked with his daughter, and now I'm going to be borrowing his clothes!" Ranma excited exclaimed. "He is my favorite racer. Maybe I should ask her to introduce me to him."  
  
Just as Ranma was deciding on this, the girl returned with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "These should fit you," she said, handing the clothes to Ranma.)  
  
He thanked her, got dressed, and returned a few minutes later. "So, umm, what did you say your name was?")  
  
"My name is Hotaru," she replied, "and yours?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome" he answered.  
  
"So what is your relation with Setsuna-mama?" she asked.  
  
"With my luck she is and un-cute fiancé." He muttered under his breath. Unluckily Hotaru only heard the fiancé part. "Well, I need to get going, see ya later." Ranma said, and then jumped out of the window.  
  
Hotaru plopped down onto the bed in amazement. 'Wow, I can't believe he just jumped from a second floor window and didn't break anything! Hmmm, he said he was Setsuna-mama's fiancé.' While thinking this surprising fact over, Hotaru came to a conclusion. "Ranma Saotome, I am going to make sure you marry Setsuna-mama!")  
  
Ranma suddenly shuddered. "I have a feeling that I screwed something up." He thought about it for a minute and then dismissed the feeling. Since it was too late to go to the school, he decided to go to the Tendo dojo instead.  
  
While Ranma was on his way to the dojo he began to think. 'I wonder who Setsuna is. She cannot be Haruka's girlfriend, because Michiru is. Hmmm, maybe she is his sister or cousin. I don't know. I better return these clothes though.' Ranma then had another thought, 'maybe I can get Hotaru- chan to introduce me to her father.' Ranma smiled at this thought and decided it would have to happen.  
  
Ranma rushed into the dojo 'It's a good thing Akane is still at school. If this fight was on Saturday or Sunday; first she would punish me for my lateness, and then twist my words to blame me about something. Some times I think Akane looks for excuses just to hit me with that damn mallet. It's like she enjoys beating me with it.  
  
"Tut tut, skipping school?" Nabiki greeted Ranma in a mockery of a scolding voice.  
  
"Skip the sarcasm and tell me how much this time." Ranma replied with a voice full of hatred he still was hurt and angry with her over the failing wedding.  
  
("That hurts. Why should I charge you?" She answered with apparent mock concern.  
  
"Um, ok......." he said, knowing that she was going to get something from him and he would not be able to escape.  
  
"Well.......I wasn't going to charge you for skipping.....but....since you are so willing to share, maybe just a few pictures of both forms would do it.  
  
"Wait a minute, you skipped school too. Why should I give you anything" he said after thinking about it for a second.  
  
"Because, one: I didn't skip school. I had permission because I needed to take Kuno to the hospital," Nabiki began, "and two: money is tight because of two freeloaders that eat like horses." She continued and began to walk to her room, after first giving Ranma a knowing look. "And finally, three: I am not going to charge you this time. I know you have enough troubles to last a lifetime and if you lose your mind guess who will be the first to get a bashing," she said pointing to herself, "and I don't really want to die young."  
  
Ranma sat stunned, that was unexpected. He was so confused, he couldn't decide whether she wanted something or not. 'I suppose she is right, even though I don't like it. Pops and I do waste a lot of money, and that's not counting the fights and hot water,' he mused, 'Oh man, I hate it when she wins these.'  
  
Ranma walked to Nabiki's room. "Alright, you win. Let's do this quick and painless please." He said upon entering her room. He wasn't surprised to see her holding a glass of cold water.  
  
"Better if we begin with some pictures of your female half," she said in the calm tone that she uses for business, and splashed him with cold water expecting a redhead girl to appear. But when she witnessed the unusual change that took place this time, she fainted on the spot.  
  
Author notes: I finally ended another chapter, originally I thought it would be Kasumi who found the new curse, but after a minute of thinking I decided it would be better for Nabiki to find it. she is my fav character. I have been using male pronouns for Haruka, but that is b/c Ranma thinks his favorite racer is a guy, so please be patient with me 


End file.
